Naughty Thoughts are Addictive
by Tahalia001
Summary: EdwardxJacob Yaoi/Slash Jacob has had a long night dealing with the local authorities, but while cleaning his room, he finds something that will start a whole chain reaction of hot passionate movements with his favourite vampire. Reviews are nice xD


Helloha to all the people who take their time to read my fanfic!  
Well of course, I ahve posted another fanfic of EdwardxJacob.  
I'm trying to write a JacobxEdward one but can't find the right ooomph to get to it and being lazy doesn't really help ^^

EdwardxJacob Yaoi/Slash fic, meaning that it was MalexMale themes through out the fanfic; please, if you are not comfy reading this, do not read and hit the back button.  
And to those who are Yaoi-Whores....ENJOY!!!!

Kudos to the people who can spot the name of a song in this fan fic. xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naughty thoughts lead to…**_

The door flung open with such force, the frame shuddered from the power. Two dirty feet stepped into the dark house, leaning against the side of the door for a moment, catching his breath with low slow heaves, before pushing himself off the wood, leaving muddy foot prints in its trail as they led towards the kitchen and halted in front of the vertical shadow shrouded cold drawers. A large hand grasped the handle hard, yanked the compartment open, rattling the objects inside as another large hand entered the dark drawer, scrambling through the metal and plastic utensils, searching for something, making a whole heap of noise at the same time.  
Finally, the figure found what it was looking for and quickly grabbed the two sharp objects, slamming the middle drawer closed with a foot and limped over a wall, leaning on it for a brief second, drawing air into his lungs as the man snarled low and mean, feeling one of the metal objects slice into his hand. With the free hand, he reached up for the light switch and flicked it on, hearing the new buzz of lights on and watched the small area illuminate with brightness. Now with a better view of the familiar room, the tall teen headed over to the kitchen table, putting his weight on his left leg and pulled out a wooden chair, falling hard into the chair and smashed the two shining things on the table, sucking in a big breath of cold night air and brought his palm into view, looking down at the red blood in his palm with no slice or incision to be found and smirked. A pair of eyes darted over a lone white piece of paper with messy, scribbly writing on it and picked it up with his newly healed hand, wiping the fresh blood on his jeans, and read it in his head:

_Jake,_

_Gonna watch the big Game at Charlies, will stay there for the night._

_Will tape the game for you and __please__ clean your room when you find this note.  
I'll see you tomorrow._

_Dad  
_

Shaking his head, throwing his thin short black hair over his face, and rolling his eyes at the note, he set the paper back down on the table cloth and diverted his eyes to the sharp butcher's knife and the scissors, both items just staring back at the tanned, ragged breathing teen. He moved towards the weapons, scooting closer to the table on his chair, and hissed out in pain as he reached with his left arm to try and grab the knife, pain ricocheting through his upper limb to his shoulder. He immediately let go of the carving blade, dropping his hand into his lap, relaxing it to ease the pain and picked up the knife with his right hand, and placed the tip of it to the bloody path on his shoulder, just above his shoulder arm socket. Facing down at the impact zone that was about to be reopened, he breathed slowly out through his nose, calming himself down and prepping his body for the immerse amount of pain and applied pressure to the blade, pushing it into his skin, watching the red fluid seep over his tanned skin.  
As the blade pushed in more, his head was yelling at his arm to retract the knife and let his body heal itself but he knew he couldn't do that until he reached the thing inside his arm that was causing him more harm and pain to the tendons in his arm. The knife suddenly connected with something metal, hearing a tap of metal on metal, feeling the vibrations of the two objects contract the surrounding muscle and filling his arm with more pain and weakly smiled, releasing his hold on the blade so it was hovering in the skin and reached for the scissors, trying not to move his left arm a lot. Quickly placing them in between his front teeth, he exhaled and swiftly pulled the knife out of his arm, tensing up, more blood pouring from the gap of skin, grabbed the cutting tool and shoved it into the puncture wound, opening the blades and felt his skin rip open more. His head was beginning to feel light so he knew he had to get this thing out fast so he could heal and regenerate a lot of red blood cells for his body, so he pushed them in, moving them around to find that spot again and sure enough, they hit the same foreign object the knife hit, the blades closed around on the metal object and pulled it out fast with the blades hard on each side of the thing, a cry of pain slipping past his pink lips.

Panting from the ordeal and pain, he brought the scissors, with its prize, in the middle of the red stained blades and inspected the metal bullet, releasing the pressure on the crumpled object and watched it fall onto the table, bouncing for a brief moment before it stopped against the newly painted red knife. Shaking off the pain, he turned his attention to his shoulder, seeing the deep gap close with the opposite sides of the slice threading with each other as it healed with perfect timing, leaving a thick light pink tight scar over the shoulder that would be faded and gone by tomorrow morning.

_One down, one to go…_

Jacob let the scissors fall of his long index finger and thumb and looked down to the deep blue patch on the inner thigh of his lighter blue jeans, spreading his thighs open and exhaled again, knowing that he would have to do that whole retracting-the-bullet-with-pain experience all over again.  
So he grabbed the knife and sliced the denim material, revealing a mixture of red and light tan skin and pushed the knife into his thigh, tensing his neck and turning his head to aside from the pain, but turned it back to face his 'surgery', feeling the tap of metal on metal once more, and so, like before, he grabbed the scissors with his still sore arm, removed the knife and placed the blades in the hole, grabbing hold on the other defected bullet in his leg and yanked it out with another hiss of agony with a few nice words, placing the twin bullet next to his brother. He felt the burning sensation claim his injured section of skin, licking at the slice, liking how his body replaced the broken capillaries, tendons and muscles, vein and chipped bone in his leg, along with his skin.

The Alpha sighed in relief, leaning back against the wooden frame and cracked his neck, placing the scissors back on the table and replayed the events in his head.

-----

Ever since the local law enforcement caught sight of one of the wolves around the local forest, reports and articles in the local newspaper have been popping up more and more, with a lot of residents and tourists confessing with sightings of, quote, 'huge wolf like beasts,' around Forks and La Push.

'…_Reports of Giant Wolf-like beasts roaming the areas of Forks and La Push have been recorded. Authorities are taking course action into finding the beasts and humanly putting them down from the random attacks on hikers and civilians, with certain bite marks to their necks, wrists and…'_

So now, the authorities have been on high alert around certain areas and now, thanks to Leah, the local police and their backup caught site of them and started shooting at them. Jacob coming to save Leah, again, got trapped in the cross fire in his wolf form and copped two alien beings in his body. Of course they out ran them, splitting up and apparently 'running out of the state' but still, now more people were going to be watching and searching for them, making their Shifts and protection over Forks and La Push plans more hard to proceed with.

Even though Charlie was trying to bring all the fuss and concern down, along with the hunting the 'beasts', it wasn't really helping a lot, but god bless him for trying.

But what could they do about them? Nothing, so the pack would have to work around them like they normally did.

-----

Jacob quickly blinked back into reality and glanced at the bloody mess on the table, looking down at his digital watch that was flashing in bold green 10:44. He didn't even realise how late he had gotten in, thanks to the mishap before, but he loved the night, it had always had a place in his heart, however the mess didn't hold a spot in there.  
Grabbing the tools and throwing them into the sink, he cleaned up the table, throwing the table cloth into the washing machine and thoroughly cleaned the butchers' knife and large scissors under the hot water, placing them back into the middle drawer, also washing the bullets. He held onto them in his hand as he turned off the kitchen light and made his away down the short hallway and into his medium sized room, shutting the door behind him and leant again the poster covered door, staring at his messy room, using the moonlight so find his way to his bedside table, turning on his small lamp and looked around at his room, noticing the crumpled jeans hanging out of his open drawers, shredded bits of clothing over under his window sill, chocolate wrappers scattered around his bin that was empty and just other regular mess that he called teenage life.

"Might as well get it over and done with now then tomorrow…" Jacob mumbled, running his hand through his ebony hair and started on the scattered shredded clothing around his room, throwing them into the stray washing basket near his door to be thrown out. He gathered what looked like clean clothing, folding them neatly and placing them into the cluttered chest of drawers with scrunched up bits of t-shirts and singlets, then headed towards his to-wash pile which had been sitting there for days; he was always busy with the pack these days and Billy gave up on trying to get him clean his room so it grew more untidy each day.  
Taking the full basket of ripped and need-to-be-washed clothing to the laundry, he threw the dirty clothing, mostly of jeans and tops, into the white washing machine, scooping heaps of washing powder into it and turned it on, and closed the lip. He then took the destroyed bits of clothing outside, feeling the light spit of rain on his high fever like skin, and into the bin, and went back to his room, starting the clean up again. With the piles of reeking and dirty material gone, the wrappers in the bin and fixing up loose ends of clothing with a needle and thread, the once teenage-dirty room was actually tolerable now.

All that cleaning had Jacob working up a slight sweat; who knew that cleaning a room that hadn't be cleaned for about a few weeks could do that to you.

Fixing up his bed to look a little neat, even though he was going to mess it up by sleeping in it like a normal person does, he pushed his half falling quilt onto his mattress, smoothing it over with his soft hands. He then yawned, stretching up towards his ceiling, feeling the fast pace of his heart pump blood around his body, adrenalin driving itself through his veins, kicking his awake mode on, even though his body yearned for sleep and rest. Then he noticed a blue long sleeveunderneath his bed, peeking out from his soft quilt that flopped over the sides of his King sized bed. The wolf teen quirked an eye brow and dropped to a crouch, pulling the sleevethat was attached to its blue body and stared at it, standing up straight. Cocking his head to aside, a wave of thick, familiar scent flooded his receptors in his head as two sickly words formed his answer:

Edward Cullen.

The scent burned the inside of his nose as it entered his throat, threatening to close his wind pipe as the thick scent travelled down into his lungs, engulfing his head with heat. Pressing the shirt close to his chest, even though it stung his skin with burning cold sensations, he deeply inhaled the scent again, knowing what it did to his body, letting the aroma of the shirt wash over his body and mind.

Jacob fell onto his bed, sitting with the blue cold clothing falling into his lap, staring at the piece of azure attire, his hands tightening their grip over it like it was suddenly going to disappear by magic and let the memories flow into his head as to why the shirt got under his bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jacob rammed the cold vampire against his bedroom wall, holding him there with one hot bloody hand resting against the stinging clothed shoulder, gripping onto the skin as his lips attached themselves onto the icy pure skin, marking up and down Edward's neck, hearing the much older male moan and whisper the dominant wolf's name so softly and elegantly, Jacob couldn't even understand that it was his name he was uttering from pleasure over and over again.  
The other hot hand that was playing with the alabaster skin, raking his blunt nails over the precise ribs, teasing his hard nipples into delectable nubs, removed itself from under the top with a whimper of discomfort from the very pale lips and came up to the top button and with one firm tug, the shirt fell open, exposing the picture of white and red stained skin chest planes of a firm chest and torso, his skillful hand ghosting over his skin and placing itself onto the denim covered hip. Jacob bit down on his semi-exposed shoulder, drawing blood from the skin, lapping up the poison like liquid that was all too tempting for his mouth to stop, also drawing a low snarl as Edward threw his head to his left, his chin just touching the soft locks of Jacob's hair from the hot heat, pain and passion seeping into the burning mouth and over the hot tongue that was teasing him too much._

"_That's for breaking and entering without permission…" The Quileute true-Alpha nuzzled his nose against Edward's jaw, rubbing his cheek against the freezing skin, and then grabbed the vampire by the collar, turning them around and pushed Edward onto his messy bed._

"_Jacob..?"_

_The teen smirked at the puzzled vampire and walked slowly towards his bed, taking step onto the mattress so he was standing over on it and placed one leg on each side 'trapped' male, falling to his knees, now sitting on top of the jean clad thighs and grabbed the collar again, bring the cold upper body close to his and whispered, "Come on Edward, we both know that you can read my mind…don't play coy with me, besides, this is punishment now…" Pulling the open shirt over the bronze, rustled hair, he watched Edward relax to let the sleeves fall off his arms and shoulders.  
Now both boys half naked in front of each other as Edward's hand placed itself onto Jacob's hip, his skin felt like it was melting over the tanned hip. Jacob threw the shirt over his shoulder and closed the gap between their lips, two cold hands pushing hard onto his back, wanting more heat from the boy, and slipping under the waistband of the loose jeans, caressing two burning cheeks. Pressed up against the cold torso now, Jacob growled as a finger played over his soft butt cheeks, moving closer and closer to…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Heat began to grow slowly below his jeans, ripping and burning down over his body, going straight down to his cock as it became hard under the tight denim. He couldn't help the small low moan vibrating deep in his throat, tightening his grip on the shirt with white knuckles, his other hand already unzipping his jeans and travelling underneath his boxers, wrapping his hot hand around his length and hummed in pleasure from the friction of heat on heat as he started to jerk himself off, replacing the reality of his hand with a cold, firm mouth journeying up and down, pressing his teeth lightly against the sides, licking and dragging his tongue against the uncontrolled pulsating vein under his shaft, his hand finding its way to the thick, un-tamed strands of golden-bronze hair, pushing him down further, "..Ed…ward…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A frenzy of uncensored images with passionate movements and fast paced thrusts with loud, rough moans, pants and cries of bliss entered his mind, running through his head like a movie, pausing on moments for a brief second before continuing, making the transfixed vampire shake his head a little, trying to rid the memories that was playing out in a familiar Quileute head. He knew thinking about Jacob, and entering Jacob's mind would lead him to his one day; he regularly read through the mind, wanting to be close to the teen for over a month, but that's all he could do in his position.

_Jacob…_

"Edward?"

The wholesome shrill of Bella's voice dragged him from Jacob's mind, his smooth amber eyes falling onto the slender, fragile figure standing in front of him with a concerned expression displayed over her soft, tempting face, her brown bangs falling over her face as she bent over his seated body on the light cream couch. She placed her hands on the cold denim covered thighs and rubbed her thumbs on the material, feeling her hand being dramatically replaced by the frosty sensation.

He looked down at her hands slowly climbing up towards his crutch, kneeling in between his long legs and stopped them, placing his own hands over her perfect ones.

"Bella my love, not now….please…."

He removed his right hand from hers, bringing it up to her face, playing with the long stray strand of hair and placed it behind her ear then caressed her cheek, feeling her lean into the cool touch and kissed his palm ever so lightly, her free hand coming up and laid it over his hand.

A flash of rigid movements flashed into Edward's head, watching the mental pictures play out in his head again as Jacob started to think about the vampire's mouth over his painful member, crying out his name for more, howling as the hot feeling burst deep inside him, and filled up his mouth full of…

Coming back into reality, Edward felt warm silky lips against his neck, drawing him into a state of want and thirst for her, his nose just brushing lightly under her ear, suffering from her pulse as it jumped a little to his touch, and turned his head to smell her hair, the fruity scent of shampoo entered his system but it just wasn't there for him, the feeling that he felt when he was in a different, rough situation; he need to bite, to feed, to quench this yearning that was beginning to make his teeth tingle.

"Bella," he breathed, "I told you not now," his voice licking with dominance, "I have to go."

Strong hands pushed the female body away from the side of his body, away from her scent, and stood up, heading straight for the door and entering the dark wet night, slamming the door behind him and started running to the once place that could end this need for…something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold air seeped into his room, surrounding his body as his heat mixed with the dank cool air, making condensation on the small window and perspiration over his long, taut body as Jacob maintained his moderate speed to relieve himself from the new found scent of Edward, the burning aroma becoming stronger for some reason as the passionate memories circled his mind, not being able to control a loud moan slipping past his lips.

"You've got to learn to lock your window and to keep your thoughts under control."

Deep brown eyes flashed open, his head twisting in his bed towards the sleek, smooth voice that was perched on his window sill, dripping with water onto the ground below, letting cold water droplets blow in from the growing storm outside.

Quickly retracting his hand from his jeans and covering himself with the blue shirt, pushing his hands over his hard erection, he sat up and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Edward stared at the boy trying to control his harsh breathing from his position on the window sill, his eyes scaling down his naked torso, taking in the sweat rolling down and over his chest and looked up at the teen's face, noticing the weak expression of pressure from his groin, quickly bring replaced by anger, though it was only an act as Jacob's thoughts said completely different truths.

"Well?! What are you doin-!" Jacob was cut off before his sentence was finished as two firm hands slammed the window closed and pressed over his chest planes, pushing his body down back onto his warm mattress and straddled those broad hips, removing his hands from the shirt and pinned them above his head, liking how the wolf didn't struggle with the rash movements. He snarling close to his face and grabbed his blue shirt, feeling the damp areas of the material with a free hand and devilishly smirked down at the boy.

"Were you…" he looked down at the hot, exposed member pressing up against his inner thigh, and looked back up again with eyes dark and intensified, "…enjoying yourself with me?"

Jacob swallowed hard, "Technically it was you…in a sense," smirking back at the opposing vampire on top of him.

Edward stared down at the cocky teen, his black hair messed around on the bed, cheeks tinged light pink from the uninterrupted moment before he breached the space between Jacob and his room, and just continued to stare into the deep brown pools of Jacob's eyes, throwing the bundled up shirt over his shoulder, letting it fall onto the ground and cupped the burning hip. With one free hand, the tall Alpha propped himself up with that arm, bringing their faces closer together and placed his lips over Edward's, gently sucking on a satin like lower lip, taking it into his mouth, pulling Edward down by the lip so he was now pressed against the burning skin, deepening the kiss as Jacob licked the bottom lip, quickly pushing his tongue into the cold cave.  
Both boys moaned in pleasure as tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance, Jacob's hand grasping onto the clothed back, pressing his palm into the material as it swept up and grasped the nape of Edward's head, pushing hard on it. While the heated and passionate session continued, cold digits left the hot hip and slowly wrapped around Jacob's arousal. Gasping from the cold sensation, Edward began to work his magic on the already hard organ, loving how Jacob arched his body up for more friction and mentally smiled as the hairs on the wolf's arms stood on end from the icy touch.

Releasing the other arm pinned above the messed up ebony hair, pressed softly against the jean-clad thighs, shifting his weight and pulled away from jacob's whining mouth, placing two fingers on his lips and with a frim instruction, "Suck."

_With pleasure_…

Jacob stared at the vampire for a moment before flicking his tongue over the two fingers, letting them pass through his lips. The mature wolf got to work on lubricating the fingers, swirling his tongue around and in between the manipulative fingers before they were removed from his mouth, a trail of saliva following from Jacob's tongue to Edward's long index finger as the other hand stopped the wrist actions. Jacob groaned from the loss of pressure, and then quickly hissed from the cold air stinging his now naked legs, jeans flying through the air and landing on the closed glass of the window, falling to the ground.

_Another pair ruined…great._

"Edward, please…" Jacob muttered weakly, not even knowing the need in his voice.

But the vampire just sneered with a hint of playfulness in his dark eyes, batting away the hand that snaked down his body for one purpose in mind and stood up over the naked boy, slowly unzipping his fly while popping out the button, his other hand beginning to undo his shirt, giving the already aroused shape shifter a personal strip show over his thighs, pressing his wet foot down on the painful hard shaft, eliciting a low throaty growl as Jacob closed his eyes tight, pushing his head into the mattress, feeling his fingers drill into the cushiony mattress.

_Oh god, stop playing with me and just -!_

"Ahh!" Opening his eyes fast, the new intrusion of slicked fingers slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscle, drawing him into a state of harsh pain and bliss, swallowing a painful groan that would only encourage the vampire. Edward resettled himself on Jacob's thighs, still fully clothed and pushed his fingers in more, wriggling them and pressing his digits against the hot wall that was constricting around his fingers, pulling them out and entering them in again with an extra finger, watching the painful twitch at the corner of Jacob's mouth.

Edward placed his lips over Jacob's as he crooked his fingers, pressing hard against the lips to bruise them, lightly bitting at his lower lip, tracing every singe part of his mouth with ease while he stretched out his animalistic lover, pushing his fingers in more and more, brushing over that sweet spot deep inside that sent a burning icy feeling rippling throughout Jacob's body, making the panting teen growl out the vampire's name loud.

"You like that, don't you?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer, nestling his face in the crook of Jacob's neck, lightly kissing the hot, damp skin.

"Fuck…you…" Jacob managed to throw out his very 'hurtful' insult, recovering from that epic moment of pleasure, feeling Edward smile against his skin from the weak response.

Taken by surprise, Edward felt two hands begin to play with his jeans, wanting the material off as the body beneath him began to push himself onto the three digits, rolling and arching his hips, pulling the fingers in to the knuckles, moaning with pleas of want, telling the experienced vampire to, well, get on with it.

A small whine came from low in Jacob's throat as the three fingers withdrew themselves, "Ready?" Asked the vampire in a whisper against the hot skin, bitting tenderly at the tan skin, watching and feeling the skin react as he licked over the Carotid pulse point and blew cold air over it, sending a shiver down Jacob's spine as his hands moved to Jacob's legs, spreading them with soft, coaxing hands.

"Do it." He breathed, seeing hot puffs of his breath float above his mouth and mix into the cold air.

"You sure?" Small frosty burn like mark appeared in Edward's mouth wake as the sucking and licking continued up Jacob's long, tan neck, liking the way Jacob's body was his puppet.

Jacob leaned up against Edward's ear, his hands playing as the small of the unblemished white skinned back, tensing as the tip of the vampire's member began to press into his body, "More than you know…"

_I know Jacob…_

He slowly pushed inside the hot animalistic personal heaven, feeling Jacob's body respond to his intrusion, pushing through the tight inner ring that was trying to force him out, then glided over Jacob's prostate, both groaning as Jacob pushed back as his body was now in charge.

Jacob rocked his hips, making Edward pull out and push back in, beginning a steady rhythm of thrusts.

"Faster…" Jacob moaned, his fingers pinching at Edward's skin, trying to find something to grip onto.

The older male kissed the side of Jacob's face, and increased his pace pushing deeper and harder into the younger boy as other hand took hold of his throbbing, aching erection, pressing his fingernail into the slit for a brief second before beginning to stroke it, feeling the pre-cum seep over his fingers.

"Nngh…god, Edward..!" Moaned Jacob as the male hovering over him pulled out and slammed hard into him, still enjoying himself at the neck that was so addictive, along with the moans, groans of pain, pleas for more, cries of ecstasy, watching the tan body arch towards him, meeting each pump and thrust, all of Jacob was so addictive.

"Edward…"

Jacob repeated that one word in between gasps of satisfaction and lust filled moans like it was the only word in his vocabulary; his eyes fluttering close as moans escaped those appealing parted lips, with damp ebony hair covered his eyes, his hands still on Edward's back. His hands played with his jeans that were handing loosely over his waist, pushing them down and cupped the cold cheeks, earning a small moan from Edward as he came down and kissed the younger man fervently; both drawing closer to the edge as the fires grew out of control down in their lower abdomens.

Edward's hand twisted as it maintained its course, creating a new sensation that made the wolf buck against the older male's hand and moaned into the kiss, euphoria claiming Jacob's body like the mouth that left his own and trailed over his collar bone, leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck and chest as Edward droved himself deeper and deeper, continuously hitting Jacob's pleasure point with freezing force.

Jacob threw his head into the pillow that was laying next to his head, just touching the soft cushion with his nose, his body tightening, trying to hold on for more as the cold hand quickened its pace.

"Come on Jacob…" Edward lifted his head from the healing collarbone and chest area, hovering close to the his face; the vampire's face strained and yet so perfect at the same time, it was all too much to process as it closed the space between their faces, his lips whispering over Jacob's own as he said so quietly and seductively, "…you're mine and mine only."  
Snatching the lips, he kissed them hard, trying to keep his hips under control as they became erratic with each thrust from the heat of the moment.

And that was it, the fire was let loose deep down, it just exploded, feeling the heat escape all around his body and hit hard, resulting in his body to tense around Edward. He tore his hips away from Edward's and howled loud, his low cry of relief echoed around his room as he spilled abruptly all over their stomach's and the loyal hand, the orgasm jerking through his tanned body.

The tight pressure of hot inner muscle twitching with unpredictably spasms around his member triggered Edwards's orgasm, his hand gripping hard in the sheet on the mattress. Both possessive boys rode out their orgasms as the vampire came deep and hard into Jacob's now loose hole, moaning from the release. They both laid there with each other, letting the after glow engulf their bodies with a sense of relief. Edward shifted and pulled out of Jacob slowly, making the younger male give a small moan and settled himself next to Jacob's side, both lying across the bed.

"I don't get it," Edward muttered out, looking over to the messy haired teen smiling to himself, watching Jacob's long hand run through his black locks and met Edward's pained expression, his hands in his own bronze locks and pulling at them.

Jacob turned onto his side and looked at him, trying to understand what he meant.

"I don't know why you make me…my body…want and feel like this." He snarled at himself, sighing out loud and opened his eyes, feeling two deep brown eyes gazing upon him. He watched Jacob lean close to his ear, his breath ghosting over the shell and whispered, "Jedi mind tricks…"

Rolling his eyes, a smirk appeared over Edward's lips, "I have the mind tricks…"

Jacob stared at the cocky vampire and rolled over onto his other side, showing Edward a nice view of his back and buttocks, pulling the light sheet over his body and gave him the silent treatment.

Even though he didn't have Jedi skills, he could always imagine he did…

A few seconds later, the light left the room and the moon light replaced it, his bed shifted and a cold body pressed against his back, the body perfectly fitting with the curves and his anatomy, and nuzzled the back of his damp, black hair, wrapping an arm around Jacob's naked torso, and watched the steady pulse of Jacob's heart beginning to slow as sleep began to overcome his body and dragged him into dreamland.

Edward just relaxed, moving as close as he could get to his wolf and watched Jacob sleep.

_The little moments count in life…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool morning wind brushed over the sleeping teen's lower back, sending Goosebumps up and down his body, waking him from his deep slumber. Jacob opened his eyes and stretched his long limps over his bed in his sprawled out position and lifted his head off the damp area of mattress where he was drooling, and looked around. All he could see was white and then realised that the sheet was all over his head, just hanging onto his head before falling off the side. Cracking his neck to wake himself up, he pushed the material off his head, screwing up his morning-after-sex hair more and sighed to himself.

_He left…_

Jacob closed his eyes and let last night's memories wash over his mind, and pushed himself off the bed and into a seated position, grabbing a pillow and covering himself up before running a hand through his hair. Then something pulled out a few of the hairs in his head without notice, small tingles of pain itching at his scalp.

"What the…?" Jacob brought his hand back down to see a note wrapped around his wrist with sticky tape around it to secure it, looking like a thick paper bracelet. He ripped the note off his wrist and placed the two halves on top of the pillow, matching the start of some words to the ends to make up the letter and read it in his head.

_Jake, _

_I will be gone before you wake up; Bella will be worried about me._

_Thank you for last night, it will be missed. _

Until we meet again

_Edward_

_P.S, I have taken back my shirt but left something else for you…_

Confused and intrigued as to what he had left for him, Jacob lifted his head from the note and looked up and around his room, but he saw nothing though he could smell something of Edward's. He noticed that the window was still open, meaning that he mustn't have left that long ago.

He followed the scent and looked at his book case, and there it was. Sitting on a shelf edge, being held up by thumb-tacks, was dark red boxers with white writing over it with the words, "Jacob's" printed over it with the 'o' sliding down the silk material.  
Trying to work out why Edward had made the 'o' into an oval, along with some of the other letters of his name running down those red boxer, it finally clicked and Jacob realised what he wrote it in and crinkled his nose, "Eww…" but smiled to himself, turning a little and wincing from the stabbing pain from his ass and stopped, mentally slapping himself for forgetting the minor pain that always shows up the next morning after Edward.

After the pain left, he slid out of bed and slightly limped to find a non-ripped pair of jeans and boxers and clothed himself before something happened and someone saw him in all of his glory. He then walked over to the red under garment, picking out the tacks and screwed the boxers into a ball, "More dirty washing…great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol, all done!

I know it sounded a bit weird with the whole doing surgery with things that you have in your houses but hey, I'm weird and I like weird .

Thanks for reading and reviews are always funki!  
and if you find the name of the song in my fanfic, comment me/tell me what it is and u get....COOOKIES!!! I don't know but actually trying to find it would be funneh!!! .  
(I have a weird sense of humour)

See You Guys Next Time!!!!!

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
